Carson Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny," screams Announcer: "One year after his wife's death, A working man and his 23 kids have gotten through their grief, but his youngest daughter likes to take her grief out on Dad and all the other kids," Claire: "I hate you, Daddy!" Announcer: "The man has got a grandchild on the way from his oldest son," Daryl: "This baby is gonna be cute." Announcer: "She's a kid who's always eating unhealthy foods." snatches gummy worms from the cupboard when Daryl isn't looking Announcer: "And even worse, Claire disrespects her family by making fun of her siblings and acting racist." Claire: "STU IS A BALD-HEADED (bleep)!" pushes the corners of her eyes at Ryuchi Claire: "CHONG CHING CHANG! YOU STUPID ASIAN!" Announcer: "Can Jo try to help the child get her life back on track?" Claire: "PAIGE IS A FATSO!" Announcer: "Or will all heck continue to break loose?" Claire: "By the time, I'm finished with you, Supernanny, you'll be dead meat!" Submission Reel Jo: "So I'm in Bay City, Michigan, ready to meet a grandpa-to-be who has 24 kids and needs me." Daryl: "Hi, I'm Daryl Carson. I have two jobs, one's a construction worker and the other's a museum curator. I have twenty-four kids. My oldest, Sean is 27, Michael is 25, Carly is 23, Paige is 22, Nick is 21, Jacqueline is 20, Blake is 19 and has cerebral palsy, John is 18, Denise is 17, Aaron's 16, Derek's 15, Bobby's 14, Jack is 13, Stu's 12, Billy's 11, Quinn's 10, the twins, Rachel and Danny are 9, Nathan's 8, Destiny is 7, Andrew is 6, Erin is 5, Angel is 4 and my youngest, Claire is 3." Claire: (screaming) YOU (bleep)ING MAKE ME ANGRY, DADDY!" Daryl: "Also, both of my sons, Sean and Michael are married. Sean's married to Marie and Michael is married to Jessica. Sean and Marie are expecting their first child, who is due sometime this month. My first grandbaby. Claire likes to misbehave and make fun of people, even worse she swears. Blake was born with cerebral palsy, Aaron has a hard time doing work due to his dyslexia, John takes 3 showers a day at least, Denise has a gold tooth because of a cavity filled, Bobby is deaf because he played his music too loud all the time, Billy has a birthmark on his forehead, and Stu is bald because he shaved his head in a cancer foundation, St. Baldrick's." Claire: "SEAN HAS A DRAGON ON HIS ARM! MICHAEL IS A SKINNY FREAK! CARLY WON'T WASH HER HAIR! PAIGE IS A FATSO! NICK IS A PUNK-HEADED SON OF A (bleep)! JACQUELINE'S HAIR IS LIKE SUNKIST! BLAKE IS A RETARDED WHEELCHAIR MAN! JOHN WON'T PLAY IN THE MUD! DENISE'S TOOTH LOOKS LIKE HARRY'S TOOTH FROM HOME ALONE! AARON'S TOO LAZY TO READ AND CAN'T SPELL ANYTHING! DEREK WALKS LIKE FORREST GUMP USED TO BEFORE HE STARTED RUNNING! BOBBY'S HAND SIGN LANGUAGE STINKS AND DOES NOT EVEN HEAR A SONIC BOOM! JACK IS GONNA CLIMB A BEANSTALK! STU IS A BALDY! BILLY'S GOT A STRAWBERRY ON HIS HEAD! QUINN IS CRAZY AND RUNS AROUND LIKE AN IDIOT! THE TWINS ARE RETARDS! NATHAN IS A FOUR-EYED PIECE OF (bleep)! DESTINY'S TOO OLD FOR CARE BEARS BECAUSE IT IS FOR BABIES! ANDREW SOUNDS LIKE HE SMOKED TONS OF CIGARETTES! ERIN CAN'T STAND ON ONE FOOT AND EVERYONE HATES HER! AND ANGEL IS A BAD GIRL!" Angel: "Knock it off, Claire." Daryl: "A year ago, tragedy struck our family for the first time. My wife of 29 years, Doris was out getting food and when she was on her way walking back, it was raining, then a car skidded and hit Doris full-force. When I got to the hospital, I found out Doris was gone. Lord, The kids and I sure do miss her now. Claire's been misbehaving ever since because she loved her mother, like a best friend. She used to be a sweet well-behaved girl like the rest of her siblings when Doris was alive." Claire: "My mother was the bestest woman in the whole wide world. She was caring." Daryl: "She was also kicked out of 4 preschools and 2 daycare centers, too and all the facilities I tried." Claire: "Those facilities suck anyway!" Daryl: "If I can't help you get yourself to be nice again, then it will be done the hard way." Daryl: "Also, Claire eats sugary snacks instead of fruits and vegetables and all the other healthy foods." swipes a bag of M&M's out of the cupboard Daryl: "Please, Supernanny, help me get Claire behaved again!" Jo: "Don't worry, Daryl. Help is on the way." Observation begins rings the doorbell of the Carson house comes to the door to answer it Daryl: "Hello, Jo." Jo: "Hello, Daryl." comes in and pinches Jo Jo: "Ow!" Claire: "Welcome, welcome, you big fat (bleep)!" Daryl: "Claire, we don't pinch or swear at Jo." and Jo sit down Jo: "So has this bad stuff happened around here very often, or does it happen a lot?" Daryl: "Well, the four preschools Claire was kicked out of were St. Stanislaus Elementary School for urinating on teacher's clothes, St. John Lutheran School for placing fake doo-doo in the hall from beginning to end, Zion Lutheran School for beating up some teachers and students and Trinity Lutheran for attempting to choke a boy. The first daycare she was expelled from was Bay County Child Center for pulling the fire alarm and the other was Webster Center Head Start for beating up some students and speaking poorly of teachers." Jo: "My, my. Anything else, Daryl?" Daryl: "Yeah. Claire ruined Thanksgiving last year. I was with the kids at my sister, Gabby's house for dinner. We cooked some food. We prepared everything. When it was time to eat, all of my 24 kids came to the table. When the kids came to the table, that's when things went awry. The kids threw food at each other, and also, Claire burned Andrew's centerpiece he made in school a few days before that. Halloween was also ruined last year because Claire was acting racist to the other trick-or-treaters. My older kids stayed behind and gave out candy. My younger kids went with me trick-or-treating. After we went home, Claire ate her treats first and then, her siblings' treats. She also cut Angel's Minnie Mouse costume into several pieces and broke the ears that came with it. After she ruined Angel's costume, I grounded her for a week." Jo: "She ruined Thanksgiving and Halloween. Did she ruin any other holidays?" Daryl: "Yeah. Thanks to Claire, Christmas was ruined. We were shopping for gifts at the mall and Claire was shoplifting some stuff. After that, we went to my father's house for Christmas. During dinner, Claire spit out whatever we served her on the floor. During dessert, she played pig and ate the whole pumpkin pie. She also gorged on the plum pudding, which I saved for her sister, Erin. When we all got up Christmas morning and went down to open our presents, the only present Claire got was a lump of coal because she was on the Naughty List. When she found out about that, she stole everybody's presents, until the others found them. She also pushed the Christmas tree on Andrew, which got him hurt, so he went to the hospital. New Year's Eve was ruined, too, by Claire because she snuck a bottle of vodka and drank it all." Jo: "I saw other kids like that. No wonder Claire would misbehave just because her mother died." Daryl: "Easter was ruined, too. My kids and I were at my brother, Phil's house to do some Easter egg hunting and all that other Easter stuff. When we were coloring the eggs, Claire swiped three spray-paint cans from the garage. One spray-paint can was red, the other was blue and the third one was black. Claire used the spray-paint instead of painting with a brush. During the Easter egg hunt, Claire broke all of her siblings and cousins' eggs." Jo: "That don't look good." Daryl: "I loved my wife more than anything. Now, Claire and all her other siblings and the rest of my family are the only family I have left." Jo: "In the afternoon the next day, The little kids are outside practicing some golf with all their toy golf stuff, and Claire hurt Erin's eye with a toy golf club." hits Erin in the eye with a golf club starts to cry Daryl: "What happened?" Erin: "Claire hit me in the eye!" continues crying Daryl: "OK. Carly, get some ice." Carly: "I'm on it, Dad." Daryl: "I'll take care of Claire." walks to Claire strikes a ball into the hole Daryl: "Claire Evelyn Carson, we need to talk." Claire: "Ha! A hole in one." takes the toy golf club from Claire Claire: "Hey! That's mine!" Daryl: "You definitely had no right to hit Erin in the eye with a golf club. When you say you're sorry to Erin, you can have it back." Claire: "GIVE IT BACK TO ME NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Daryl: "Say you're sorry and then I'll give it back." Claire: "NO!" Daryl: "That's it. Go inside right now." Claire: (screaming) "FINE, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING (bleep)HOLE!" Daryl: "You know better than to use that type of language, Claire. Especially in this house." storms upstairs, walks into her room and slams her door At the market Jo: "Daryl and the little kids went out to do some grocery shopping the next day in the afternoon." gets a cart Daryl: "Alright ,kids. Let's get what's on our list, shall we?" walks to Daryl with a box of Lucky Charms and puts it in the cart, but Daryl takes it out of the cart and puts it back where it was Claire: "But, Daddy, I just want some Lucky Charms." Daryl: "Not today, Claire. Maybe next time. We will be getting some healthy foods." Claire: (screeching) "YOU STUPID (bleep)ING PIECE OF (bleep) EXCUSE FOR A FATHER! I'D REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD LET ME GET WHAT I WANT!" pulls a roll of paper towels from the bottom pile, and the paper towels fall on the floor unrolls the paper towels and drags each of them one by one across the aisle also snatches a Nesquik bottle and drinks it all Daryl: "Hey! Drinking and eating before buying is the same as stealing." snatches a Hershey bar and is about to open the wrapper as Daryl approaches her Daryl: "Claire, put that candy bar back." Claire: "Fine then. If I can't have any of this stuff, nobody can!" snatches a few bags of candy and puts them in the cart, as Daryl puts each one back Daryl: "Come on, time to check out." is at the check-out center with the little kids and then they head out to Daryl's SUV Jo: "On the way home, Daryl and his younger kids decide to eat at Ruby Tuesday's when Claire wants to eat KFC." Claire: "I WANT KFC!" Daryl: "Not today, Claire. We will be having Ruby Tuesday's for dinner." Carson Family Issues [Claire is watching The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''when she sees Nick walk into the bathroom] Claire: "Say goodbye to your mohawk, you (bleep)ing piece of (bleep)." goes into the bathroom and grabs a pair of clippers Nick: "Hey, Claire, what are you up to?" Claire: "I'm gonna fix your mohawk, Nick. I'll make it look nice. Close your eyes, and don't open them until I'm done." Nick: "Okay." closes his eyes, as Claire runs the clippers through his hair, shaving off his mohawk and turns the clippers off after she finishes Nick: "What the h***? My mohawk! It's gone! Dad!" gets up from his chair and walks in the bahtroom Daryl: "What's going on here? My, my, you don't have a mohawk anymore. Nick: "Thanks to Claire." Claire: "Oh, well. Who cares? Nobody liked your mohawk anyway." Daryl: "Don't worry, Nick. It'll grow back. Claire, come with me right now." takes Claire by the hand and places her in the Naughty Corner Claire: "I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE NAUGHTY CORNER!" Daryl: "You have been sent to the Naughty Corner because of what you did to Nick's mohawk. You're staying here for 3 minutes and thinking about what you've done. Also, I'm taking away your teddy bear." takes the teddy bear off of Claire's bed and puts it in a toybox Daryl: "Your teddy bear is in the toybox until you behave yourself the rest of the day." Claire: "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, DADDY! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THAT IDIOT WITH THAT (bleep)ING DRAGON TATTOO, THAT SKINNY PIECE OF (bleep), MISS-I'M-TOO-GOOD-TO-WASH-MY-HAIR, THAT FAT (bleep), THE GUY WHO USED TO HAVE A MOHAWK, THE (bleep) WHO HAS ORANGE HAIR, THE (bleep)HOLE IN A WHEELCHAIR, MISTER NEAT FREAK, THE (bleep) WITH THE GOLD TOOTH, THE PERSON WHO CAN'T LEARN TO READ (bleep), MISTER-I-WALK-LIKE-FORREST-(bleep)ING-GUMP-USED-TO, THE DEAF LOSER, THE PERSON WITH THE SAME FAIRY TALE CHARACTER NAME, THE BALD-HEADED (bleep)HEAD, THE PERSON WITH THE (bleep)ING BIRTHMARK, THAT (bleep) WHO RUNS AROUND LIKE CRAZY, THE TWO RETARDS, THE FOUR-EYED PIECE OF (bleep), THAT CARE-BEARS LOVING (bleep), THE ASTHMATIC KID, THE PERSON WITH THAT STUPID ASPERGER'S SYNDROME AND THAT OBNOXIOUS (bleep)!" Daryl: "Number one, you do not use that type of language, ever. Number two, because those 23 siblings of yours behave themselves better than you ever do." flips off Daryl Daryl: "You don't flip me off either. You know better than that." walks out of the room Sean comes to visit '''Jo: "Daryl's oldest son, Sean comes to visit with his pregnant wife, Marie."' Daryl: "Jo, this is my son, Sean and his wife, Marie." Jo: "Hello, Sean. Hello, Marie." Marie: "Hello, you must be Jo Frost." Sean: "Hi." Claire: (teasing) "Dragon Arm! Dragon Arm! Dragon Arm! Dragon Arm!" Sean: "Hey, Claire, just because I have a dragon tattoo on my arm doesn't mean you can make fun of it or think there's a dragon on my arm." laughs Marie: "That's not nice to make fun of people's tattoos." Daryl: "Yeah." flips off Marie and Sean Daryl: "And don't flip your brother or your sister-in-law off either." Claire: "(bleep) YOU!" Daryl: "Naughty Corner, right this instant." carries Claire to the Naughty Corner Claire: "I HATE THE NAUGHTY CORNER!" Daryl: "Well, you should've thought of that before you made fun of Sean's arm, before you gave him and Marie the finger, and before you swore at me." Claire: "GO TO (bleep)!" walks downstairs few minutes later before Sean and Marie leave, Daryl comes upstairs with them Daryl: "Now, I want you to apologize to Sean and Marie and then to me." Claire: "I'm sorry I made fun of your tattoo, Sean, I'm sorry for flipping you and Marie off, and Dad, I'm sorry for swearing at you." Daryl: "That's better." Sean: "Well, time to go, Marie. Bye, Claire." Marie: "See you." Parent meeting Daryl: "I just don't get it. Claire loved Doris more than anything, as much as the rest of her siblings and I did. It's hard to deal with the pain of losing her." Jo: "Yeah. I'm so sorry. I know you really loved her and the kids did, too, and it just doesn't seem fair when Doris died. Claire seems to be both sad and angry because her mother is no longer with her. I know because I lost a mother when I was very young." Daryl: "Do you think we could get Claire to try some healthy foods?" Jo: "I believe that sounds like a possibility." The Naughty Corner Daryl: "This here, Jo, is the Naughty Corner. It's where I send Claire when she misbehaves." Jo: "That's good." comes running to Daryl crying Daryl: "What happened, Andrew?" Andrew: (sobbing) "Claire pushed me off the jungle gym at the park!" comes running in Claire: (laughing) "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Now your arm is hurt! Nyah-nyah!" Daryl: "Claire, get your butt to the Naughty Corner right now!" picks up Claire and carries to the Naughty Corner Daryl: "Claire Evelyn, you are in the naughty corner for pushing Andrew off the jungle gym. As punishment, I'm taking away your Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal for the rest of the day." takes Claire's Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal and puts in the toybox and puts a sign on it saying "TOY JAIL" Claire: "I WANT POOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" goes downstairs and takes Andrew into the bathroom and gets some first-aid kit Daryl: "There, there, Andrew. Here's a band-aid." applies the Spongebob band-aid to Andrew's arm Daryl: "You okay?" Andrew: "Yeah." runs outside to her friend, Makayla's house and they go off to the playground to swing, Daryl walks to the park Daryl: "Claire, get back in the Naughty Corner." Claire: "(bleep) NO!" Daryl: "I'm doing this the hard way." takes Claire by the arm and picks her up Claire: "I WANT MAKAYLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Daryl: "Not happening." returns Claire to the naughty corner Daryl: "Say you're sorry." Claire: "Fine then. I'm sorry." Daryl: "Thank you, Claire. I love you." hugs Andrew Snack Box Technique Jo: "Since I realized that Claire loves to eat junk food, I thought we'd start removing some snacks and throw them away." and Jo get out a box of Pop Tarts, a box of Cap'n Crunch, a box of Fruity Pebbles cereal, a bag of Chex Mix, various candy bars, cans of Pringles, a bag of Doritos, snack cakes, various candies, various soda bottles, various boxes of fruit snacks, boxes of Go-Gurt, Rice Krispie treats, gummy bears, gummy worms, various soda cans and various bags of potato chips Daryl: "This is the junk food right here." and Jo start throwing the junk food into the trash, until there was no junk food left Jo: "Well done, Daryl. Well done." Daryl: "Now there's no more unhealthy food. Just healthy food around the house." few minutes later, Claire goes downstairs to find that all her snacks are gone Claire: "What the (bleep)?! My snacks! They've disappeared! Dad! Jo!" Daryl: "What is it, Claire?" Jo: "Yeah, Claire, what is it?" Claire: "My snacks are all gone, and I didn't even get to eat them yet!" Jo: "That's because you're not going to, Claire. We threw them away." Claire: "Why?" Jo: "Because they're unhealthy." Claire: "THIS ISN'T FAIR! I WANT MY SNACKS BACK!" Daryl: "Calm down, Claire." Claire: "NO, I WON'T! NOW I'M GONNA STARVE! Jo: "Listen, I promise you won't starve, Claire. But from now on, you'll just have to eat healthy food. Okay?" Claire: "THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO FOR THIS RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!" tries to punch Jo, but Daryl blocks Claire's fist from doing so, Claire is in tears Daryl: "Claire, just count to 10 and calm down, okay? Like we said, you'll have something to eat. Just healthy food." starts to cry, runs upstairs, then slams her door and locks it Daryl: "This is my fault. I know I shouldn't have thrown Claire's snacks out, but sooner or later, I'll bet she'll try new foods." Jo: "That food she used to eat is unhealthy anyway." Announcer: "Coming up next..." throws a plate of celery at a waiter Announcer: "Claire makes a scene in a restaurant. We'll find out when Supernanny returns." Eating at a restaurant Jo: "Daryl has decided to take his kids out to a restaurant to have some dinner." Claire: "I.... HATE.... CELERY!!!!" Daryl: "Just try some. You never even tried them, Claire." Carly: "Yeah. You wanna get healthy, don't you?" flips off Carly Daryl: "Hey, don't flip your sister off." waiter brings the family's orders to the table, Claire tries to get some bread, but Daryl stops her Daryl: "No bread until you eat your celery." throws a bowl of celery at the waiter Claire: "Ha, ha!" Daryl: "As soon as we get back home, you're going to the Naughty Corner. You hear me? Let's go." Paige: "Wait, I was gonna finish my dinner. And I was thinking about getting dessert." Daryl: "We will next time, Paige. We're leaving because of the way your little sister acted." starts to scream her head off and bawl Claire: "I WANNA GO BACCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Daryl: "Get in the car now." picks up Claire and straps her in her car seat and then they drive home and put her in the Naughty Corner Daryl: "Claire, the way you acted at the restaurant was completely embarrassing. Until you start behaving again, say goodbye to restaurants." Claire: "I HATE YOU!" Puzzle time Jo: "The next day, Daryl and the others were putting together a 200-piece puzzle, but Claire was acting up." family is putting together a puzzle of a tiger bites Quinn on the arm and then smacks her in the face Quinn: (sobbing) "Daddy! Claire smacked me in the face and bit me!" Claire: "I did not!" Quinn: "Liar!" Daryl: "Why did you bite her?" Claire: "Because "Crazy Girl" was making fun of the way I put the puzzle together." Daryl: "Consider yourself Naughty Corner-bound. Come with me." walks Claire to the Naughty Corner Daryl: "Stay right there. Don't move." Claire: "DROP DEAD, YOU SICK SON OF A (bleep)!" walks back downstairs Feelings Chart Jo: "I decided to introduce a Feelings Chart for Claire." Jo: "Kids, this is the Feelings Chart. This is meant for Claire." Claire: "I hate your (bleep)ing Feelings Chart." Daryl: "Listen, Claire, it's meant for you to explain your feelings, darling." Claire: "Well, I don't give a (bleep)." Daryl: "If you continue your bad behavior, guess where you're going? The Naughty Corner." Claire: "EAT (bleep)!" Daryl: "That does it. Naughty Corner." walks to the Naughty Corner Daryl: "As a result for your behavior about the Feelings Chart, you lost all your Barbie Dolls for the rest of the day." puts all of Claire's Barbie dolls in Toy Jail Claire: "I WANT MY DOLLS!" Daryl: "You'll get them back if you behave the rest of the day." Claire: "YOU LOVE SEAN, MICHAEL, CARLY, PAIGE, NICK, JACQUELINE, BLAKE, JOHN, DENISE, AARON, DEREK, BOBBY, STU, BILLY, QUINN, RACHEL, DANNY, NATHAN, DESTINY, ANDREW, ERIN AND ANGEL MORE THAN ME!" Daryl: "Because unlike you, they're good and well-behaved." Claire: "I'm sorry. I get it. I shouldn't have hit Quinn." Daryl: "That's better. Now give me a hug." hugs Daryl Rules of the house Jo: "Since Claire breaks the rules, I decided to lay down the house rules." Jo: "Here's the rules. Number one, Talk in a civil tone. That means no swearing or talking back. Number two, when your family goes somewhere, stay with them, don't wander off. Number three, always have nice manners. Number four, don't embarrass people. Number five, do not make fun of people, especially your siblings. Number six, do not act racist to anyone. Number seven, do not be a bad sport. Number eight, don't cheat at games. Number nine, do not bite. Number ten, do not call people names. Number eleven, do not be grabby. Number twelve, do not tattle or throw food. Number thirteen, don't be rude." Claire: "Your rules suck." Daryl: "Claire, do not disrespect the rules." Claire: "Oh, sorry." Daryl: "I'm sure Claire will follow these rules." DVD meeting Jo: "Everybody, welcome to our DVD meeting." turns on the DVD, and the DVD plays the shopping trip Claire: "YOU STUPID (bleep)ING PIECE OF (bleep) EXCUSE FOR A FATHER! I'D REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD ME GET WHAT I WANT!" Daryl: "I don't get it. Claire acting up at the grocery store was a sign of misbehaving." Nick: "Definitely. She was acting up there." Blake: "She was. She still misses mom; she must be angry with mom for leaving us." Jo: "Have she talked to a counselor?" Epic Tantrum Claire's friends Claire acts racist to other kids sees a Japanese boy her age named Ryuchi Sean and Marie visit again Marie goes into labor The babysitter Claire goes to the hospital Jo: "Have you learned your lesson, Claire?" Claire changes her ways Claire: "Yes, I was sad and angry because mommy left us." Saying goodbye Family update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts